Not in control
by Spikesgal248
Summary: The senior partners play a bigger part in everything than anyone thinks. Meanwhile Buffy and Dawn come to help with the battle but are too late  only Spike and Angel are still alive  thank the partners. R and R please. More inside.
1. Prologue

NOTE: This takes place after the last episode of Angel...but I've changed a few things. Eve and Lindsay are working, secretly, FOR the senior partners. They had to play it like this to trick Angel into thinking they'd help out. When Lorne goes to shoot Lindsay, Lorne hadn't counted on Eve who was behind and shot him, so Lorne's dead but Angel doesn't know - he thinks Lindsay's dead and Lorne's skipped town. Everyone but Angel and Spike has died. Uhm, anything else? thinks This is all one big plan the senior partners have had for a long time and Angel's agreed to it...BUT! Is it because Wolfram and Hart has changed him and he's forgot his cause or was he tricked into it unknowingly? Well...read and review and you shall see.

Also that may have been a bit complex, I'm not sure if it's understandable lol so if anyone's confused, just ask and I'll explain differently.

**Prologue**

"Is it done?" Lindsay asked sitting beside Eve in a white room with three other people. That was quite ironic; a white room... it was no secret that Wolfram and Hart and the senior partners weren't exactly 'good.' Not just that they were lawyers but that also helped play a part. So having them sit in a white room was slightly ironic in Lindsay's point of view.

One of the senior partners raised an eyebrow, looking at the other two before replying, "Of course it's done. Other wise they'd all be dead," he snapped, surprised that Lindsay was questioning them. he was one of the senior partners who had wanted to get rid of Lindsay long ago but the other's argued he had 'potential.' He didn't disagree, Lindsay did have the potential but it was spoiled by his arrogance.

Lindsay smirked and replied, "Good. Then our work's done."

"What about the other vampire?" Eve asked; she wasn't doubting them she just wanted this plan fool proof. If there was any way that it could be changed Angel would come after them.

Before any of the senior partners could interrupt, Lindsay looked at her and said, "Then we deal with him and make sure he doesn't screw up our plans."

The senior partners nodded their approval at the notion that Lindsay seemed to have it covered. If Lindsay screwed up they all knew, including Lindsay, that death would be heaven compared to what they'd do to him.

Now everything was solved, the senior partners disappeared without saying anything else. It was sorted.


	2. After Battle

**Chapter 1 - After Battle **

_Things I forgot in the Prologue update/things changed - Buffy doesn't know Spike's back and she was never with the Immortal...the episode where Spike and Angel went to see Buffy happened but Buffy wasn't as moved on as she seemed. It was just a front type thing. Buffy also doesn't know about Connor._

Angel and Spike trudged quietly back to Wolfram and Hart. Angel wanted to make sure that this was really over - that there wasn't any other beasties or whatever that were going to try and restart apocalypse 02.

But constantly on his mind was the loss.

For years Angel had been on his own and that had been fine. When there was no one involved, there was no feelings, no love and therfore no loss.

Then Buffy had happened then when he came to L.A. his friends happened. He never forgot what he was, he never could but having his friends there made him feel - he wasn't sure what it made him feel in all honesty, there was so much but his friends being there and helping out had worked and without them Angel wouldn't be the 'person' he was today.

The worst part of being a vampire when there was people you were close to, knew and loved was that time passed and you never aged but they did. And then they died.

But that was nature, this wasn't that. This was evil and this was something they wouldn't have been involved in if it wasn't for him.

If Angel and Cordy hadn't met at that party - she never would have died because she was done with all the vampire and supernatural spooks stuff. Fred could of went back to her normal life instead of staying...and if Angel hadn't have tooken the offer from Wolfram and Hart, she'd still be here. But then Connor wouldn't.

Angel heaved a heavy sigh. For the first time in years he felt completely ruined, defeated. Which in a way was stupid. They were left standing which meant they'd won but on another level what had they won? He'd lost everybody he pretty much cared about and it was so bad that having stupid, annoying Spike there was sort of a good thing. After all he was one of the only 'people' Angel had known that was still here. It was semi comforting - in the weirdest of ways and a thought Angel would never let on.

He hated thoughts. He'd once told Buffy that you couldn't mind read a vampire because it was like a mirror - they didn't reflect. But the thoughts were still there; well Angel wished they weren't.

Spike looked at his grandsire; he hated silence. Then again he also hated the fact that only him and Angel had survived, they were both beaten pretty badly and even though that'd heal - it wasn't the point and they were soaked. Plus if they were unelieveably unlucky then this might not be over.

Spike wasn't sure why he was following; he'd fought in the big apocalypse war. Survived. That was him. Done. He didn't have to be here any more yet it felt like it was his duty. Spike was also wondering about what had just went down. After all; Gunn, well he was expecting that. He already had a stab wound and was only human so it was obvious he was gunna die but Illyria? She was stronger than Angel and Spike - probably with them both put together. She'd kicked Spike's ass several times, embarrassingly so. It didn't add up, he looked at Angel again. "Hey," he started, "Why do you think it went down like that?"

Angel glared at him, he might be 'comforted' by Spike's presence but he was allowed to feel stupid thoughts after a big fight; didn't mean he hated him any less and din't mean he could stand him talking. "Like what?"

"Well Illyria's like strong. Really sodding strong yet she didn't make it. And we did. Don't you think that's weird? I mean I get me surviving but you?" he smirked.

Angel ignored the last part and considered that; he hadn't thought about that. He shrugged, "She wasn't on her own turf. Didn't know this place well enough."

Spike raised an eyebrow, "You believe that? She kicked my ass enough times," he grumbled. "She wasn't on her turf then."

Angel gave a small smile at that memory and something Illyria had once said - 'I'd like to have Spike as my pet.' (CHECK!!)

Angel shrugged, "I'm not sure. Doesn't really matter anymore though does it? We're alive - their not."

Angel stopped talking as they got to Wolfram and Hart. Most of it had fallen through but there were parts that were more or less untouched; those were the parts they had to check - just as a precaution.


	3. Ciao Roma, Hello LA

**Chapter 2 - Ciao Roma, Hello L.A.**

_Sorry about the spelling errors or mistakes in the first chapter, accidentally uploaded the first draft which I wrote in a hurry but hey. Here's the next chapter and I've spell checked it so it shouldn't be as bad! Sorry again. Please review and enjoy, thanks._

"So I finally get to meet the legendary Angel huh?" Dawn said to break the silence between her and her big sister. She'd technically met him before or at least both their memories said so but that was all false. Dawn, although 16 years old as a human, was hundreds of years old and had once been a key. Not the type you put in a lock to open a door but the type that opened up other dimensions and pretty much ruined the world. But they'd been through that, it was all just a bad memory now and she was a 16-year-old girl, sister to the Slayer.

Buffy nodded, slightly distracted by what she was going to say to him when she got there, "I'm not sure that's such a good thing," she replied offhandedly. Buffy hadn't seen Angel for a while but she'd heard things. He'd become the owner of the L.A. branch of Wolfram and Hart - an evil law firm so that didn't implicate that he was all good. However if he was good then she had to help him with an upcoming apocalypse that was predicted. As she came upon Wolfram and Hart, she stopped.

"Uh Buffy I think we were too late or something," Dawn said looking at her sister.

Buffy nodded, so it seemed. "Let's check it out," she said heading inside.

Dawn was about to reply but Buffy put her finger to her lip to tell her to shut up. A lot of evil things had great hearing and if there was any around they didn't want the demons to know. Surprise was always a great element to have.

Buffy gripped her stake in her hand, ready for anything that might jump out at her.

"You hear that?" Spike whispered to Angel. He heard footsteps; light. Something, it seemed, was sneaking.

Angel nodded, "You go that way," he pointed to his right. "I'll go this way," he said going to the left. Spike nodded as he went to the right.

As Spike walked down a corridor, he was about to round a corner when he stopped...a smell filling his nostrils. He'd recognise that scent anywhere. Before he had a chance to figure out what he was going to do or say, Buffy rounded the corner.

As Buffy rounded the corner she knew something was there, felt it's presence. She was about to stake it when Spike held up his hands in front of him and stepped back, "Don't shoot," he joked.

Buffy dropped her stake. He was - Spike was dead. "Spike?" she said quietly. Maybe it was a trick? Rattle the Slayer so she's too distracted to fight then kill her. Buffy took a step back - but she'd know if it wasn't him. She'd feel it or - something...right?

Spike nodded, "It's me pet."

Buffy looked at him dazed and trying to sift things through in her mind while Dawn stepped forward and gave him a hug of her own before asking, "How are you here? I thought you were - "

Spike gave a tiny smirk, to try lighten the atmosphere, "Well I was already dead... But the trinket Angel gave us was thanks to Wolfram and Hart and it brought me back."

Convinced that it was truly him, Buffy stepped forward and slapped him then straight after hugged him, trying not to let any tears slide. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

Spike sighed closing his eyes for a moment as Buffy pulled away. "Heaven forbid the risk of sounding like Angel but - after Red's big spell there was others to handle your job, you could have had your normal life. Then me and Angel one day paid a little visit. You weren't in but Andrew - well actually he pretty much told us to bugger off and move on like you had."

Buffy raised an eyebrow, "What? I never well I - wait. Angel? Angel's here?"

Spike nodded, "Yeah we just 'fought the apocalypse.' Me and Angel were the only two who made it."

Buffy glared at him, "As far as we were aware Angel was evil. Does that mean you are?"

"Hate to tell you this pet," Spike replied as he liked saying things straight. "If William the Bloody was back, you'd be dead by now. Or I would knowing you," he smirked. "But you get what I mean."

He shook his head. "Angel's good. I don't know why he took Wolfram and Hart; maybe he really did believe he could change it from the inside. Stupid ponce. But he had to pretend to be evil lately to convince us - well me and the rest of his gang that he was evil so that no one else would find out and then we could bring down Wolfram and Hart. Which we did," Spike grinned.

"Oh," Buffy said. She still didn't get why Angel had taken Wolfram and Hart though.

"Talking about me?" Angel asked as he came up from behind Spike, after his vampire hearing had picked them up.

Buffy gave a small smile, noticing for the first time, the state of the two of them; the blood, the ripped clothing, the rain, which hadn't fully dried yet. "I'm glad you're OK," Buffy said giving him a quick hug. Top ten on weird situations: Meeting up with two of your exs. One who was supposed to be dead and one who was supposed to be evil... then again she'd been through weirder.

The 4 stood in silence for a while before Dawn rolled her eyes and said, "Is there anywhere we can go to clean you two up and rest a bit? Because I for one am beat."

Spike smiled slightly, she seemed so much more grown up than she had been when he was around. Angel nodded, "I think so. I think our old 'office' - Hilton hotel is still empty."

"Great," Dawn said, 'So how about we go there. Do everything I said above and you 3 stop acting so weird?" She grinned and Buffy smirked. Angel didn't do anything but he did think that she was a lot bossier than he would of thought.

He nodded again, "Sounds like a great idea," he said leading the way to the hotel.


	4. Healing

**Chapter 3 - Healing**

_Just a little short chapter. Review. Enjoy._

On the way to the Hilton Hotel, they stopped at a shop to pick up 'supplies' to help with the after battle wounds, although it wasn't necessarily needed since vampires healed quick but with some of the deep wounds they had it would help heal them quicker, and get some food for Buffy and Dawn.

When they got there, Dawn and Angel went into a separate room. "I figured they'd want to talk," Dawn told Angel, since she'd pretty much just dragged him away from them.

Angel nodded, she was probably right. After all Buffy had never knew Spike was back so she was bound to want to ask questions and stuff.

Whilst Dawn dabbed at Angel's cut he asked, "How is she?"

"Buffy?" Dawn asked then shook her head, of course he meant Buffy. "She's - good. I think."

Angel narrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Well everyone's spread out now, Willow and Xander are living else where, same with Giles. She's got less Slayer duties, which sounds like the life she's always wanted but I think she misses her friends. You know? She doesn't really talk to me so I may just be guessing here and getting things wrong but...everything's changed. She lived that life for 7 years and now it's constantly changing. Everyone she's loved is disappearing."

"Least she's got you," Angel said a small smirk playing across his lips when Dawn turned away to put down the cloth she'd been using.

"Yeah," Dawn nodded then turned around, smiling, "All done."

"Take your top off," Buffy said to Spike, noticing his biggest wound was in his stomach; probably a sword that had done it, she mused.

Spike gave a small smirk "Bit forward pet," he joked but complied.

Buffy might have found that funny on a different day but right now too much was going on in her head. "Were you ever going to tell me?" she asked whilst tending to his wound.

Spike sighed, "Buffy, look it's not like I wanted - I just wanted what was best for you."

"And leaving me was the best thing to do?"

"I was helping. You didn't seem so worked up when I was just dead. In fact you seem more annoyed than I'm back," Spike said pursing his lips...Damn. He didn't really mean that and he saw her face and knew he shouldn't have said that. He winced as Buffy pushed hard on his wound. "Uncalled for," he muttered.

"You wouldn't know if I was worked up because you weren't there," she replied through gritted teeth, fighting back tears. "And who are you to decide what's best for me?"

"I'm sorry OK? I guess I was being stupid or - I thought you'd be better without me."

Buffy sighed trailing her fingers down the side of his face, "I missed you so much. When you left - everything changed."

"Change isn't always bad," Spike replied.

"This was," she said quietly.

She leaned in, brushing her lips against his and kissing him softly. Then she stood up and said, "I'm glad your back," before retreating to the room she'd decided she was staying in.


	5. One Week Later

**Chapter 4 - One Week Later**

_And now this is a kinda long one lol. Enjoy._

Dawn smirked as she walked into Buffy's room, closing the door behind her.

Buffy looked up, "Why the smirk?" she said looking at her cautiously but smiling underneath.

"Oh I think you know, young lady," Dawn laughed acting like the mother.

Buffy laughed, "I'm actually stuck on the what I know part and since when did you become all maturey?"

Dawn laughed, "What you know? OK let's give you some guidelines: ever since Spike came back, past the first night, you've been smiling non stop. It's actually scarier than any demon we've ever come across... The two of you are always giggly with each other which I'm almost positive, by the way, is illegal when you're over 18..." she smirked. "I can keep on going...what's going on with you and Spike?"

"You're letting you're imagination run wild," Buffy replied.

"Oh yeah of course," Dawn replied sarcastically then smirked again, "At least that's all I'M letting run wild," she replied accusingly.

Buffy looked shocked but she was still smiling. "Look I don't know if it's anything yet. I mean - alot's happened."

Dawn scoffed, "So? You two are crazy both about each other and just in general," Dawn grinned. "There's nothing stopping you anymore."

"Well I'm not sure about that," Buffy replied, more to get her to shut up and not thinking she'd actually take it to heart. "After all...you and Angel are constantly here and I doubt either of you would like us ...fooling around while you're around. After all you're my sister - he's my ex...see where I'm going with this?"  
Dawn grinned, "Firstly, too much details and bad images on the words fooling around and secondly I'll take care of that. Tonight you and Spike are all alone. And when I get back - I'm expecting results!"

Buffy laughed, "Yeah OK," she agreed. Dawn was so different now. Her and Buffy had become a lot closer and things were so much better.

As night dawned, Dawn knocked on Angel's door. Angel, who had only woken up less than 15minutes ago, walked over to get the door. "Dawn," he said, glad it was her he smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I was uh wondering if you wanted to come out with me," Dawn said then realised how that might sound. "I mean not like a date or anything I mean like patrolling because Buffy and Spike want - so I thought we could - " Dawn sighed calming down or trying to. Truth of the matter was she thought Angel was an utter babe and besides the whole vampire thing - he seemed the perfect guy. "I heard your good. At fighting so maybe you can show me," she smiled.

Angel smirked, this was better than he'd thought - she was knocking on his door...maybe he wouldn't even need to work to do anything. He nodded, "I'd love to, I'll just grab my coat."

Dawn closed her eyes when he went inside, damn Dawn! Get it together! She told herself. For a starters it was her sisters ex and for a seconders he was a vampire who was over 200 years older than she was and even if those weren't a problem - he'd never be interested in her.

When the door closed, Spike was awoken. He got ready then headed through to the lounge area. Seeing no one there he went to Buffy's room to check if she was in. He smiled as he knocked on her door then entered and seen her lying on her bed.

"Hey," Buffy smiled as Spike entered.

"Hi," Spike said, "Was thinking it was some sort of ghost town for a minute. Who went out?"

"Dawn and Angel."

Spike raised an eyebrow, "Where'd they go?"

Buffy laughed, "Dawn had this idea..."

"What kinda idea?" Spike asked, "She's not into Angel is she?"

"What? God no," Buffy replied. "Wait I don't think - what makes you ask that?"

He shrugged, "The black leather coat, the whole vampire strong thing... she's your sister and apparently most girls think he's handsome."

Buffy smirked, "Didn't know you cared like that for him."

"Haha very funny." he said going over and sitting beside her.

"And hey!" Buffy said hitting him playful, "What do you mean by she's my sister?" Spike just pulled a face before Buffy continued. "Weird thoughts of my sister and Angel aside...she thinks that...let's see her words 'we're crazy about each other and we should get over ourselves and do something about it.'"

Spike smirked, "Oh really?"

"Yeah and I know at least one part of the crazy thing is true," she smirked.

Spike laughed, tilting his head to look at her. "You're even more beautiful than I remember."

"Flattery always works," Buffy replied sweetly.

"Really?" Spike smiled, "Bet I know something else that would work."

"Oh yeah? What would that be?"

Spike smiled leaning over and kissing her. Buffy just let him kiss her for a moment before she started kissing back. After a little while she pulled back to breathe and said, "You're an even better kisser than I remember. Been practising?"

Spike smirked, "Yes because the only people I've been around -" a look of horror went on his face. 'No there's no chance of that happening - a God who wants to kill me and keep me as her pet and like 3 guys," he shuddered. "One being Angel...definitely no practice."

Buffy laughed, having to tease him, "I don't know I mean - me and Angel once had a thing then me and you...the two of you together might be sexy," she smirked.

Spike looked past horrified, "That's not even funny." he told her. "I'd do a lot for you but that's way too far - and for suggesting it..." he started to tickle her and Buffy tried to get away. "Spike stop it!" she giggled.

Spike laughed as he rolled so he was lying on top of her, "Make me."

"That can be arranged," Buffy said but slightly quieter and going serious. "We have a house to ourselves," she said.

"Whatever can you be suggesting Miss. Summers?" Spike laughed about to lean down to kiss her when the front door burst open.

"Buffy!" Dawn shouted.

Buffy groaned, "I jinxed it," she said as her and Spike got up and went to see what the problem was.

In the lounge area, when they got there Angel was lying on the couch with cuts and bruises and a stake through him but luckily just under his heart. "I'm fine," Angel coughed. "No heart."

Dawn swallowed looking concerned. She looked at Buffy, "This demon just came out of nowhere and attacked and we weren't quick enough and well - as you can see, Angel got hurt."

Buffy nodded, "It's OK Dawnie," she said, "Go get the first aid stuff." She looked at Angel and knelt down beside him, the stake still in him...this was the part that definitely sucked. "Brace yourself," she said before ripping it out, Angel groaned.

"Sorry guys," Dawn said to them as she came back with the first aid, "I'll deal from here."

Buffy and Spike nodded, retreating back to Buffy's room. Spike smirked as they got back in there and pushed Buffy up against the door, "Still believe she doesn't have a crush on him?"

"Maybe a little," Buffy replied. "But right now...that's not important. She'll get over it." She smirked, "Where were we?"

"So is this going to become a hobby?" Angel joked as Dawn dabbed at the cuts on his head.

"It better not," Dawn said, "I mean - I don't like seeing you get hurt."

Angel smiled, "So that was bad for a 'show me how good you are' thing, huh?"

Dawn giggled, "Well I'm not sure. Boosted my confidence - after all you're supposed to be one of the best fighters around and yet, I've never been hurt this badly."

"Hey!" Angel laughed. "I'm allowed bad days."

Dawn stopped smiling as her eyes went down to the wound where the stake had been.

"Need me to take this off?" Angel said pointing at his T-shirt, avoiding a smirk. It was pretty funny how shy she was.

"Uh yeah - would help," Dawn said slightly flustered as Angel removed his top and she started to patch up the wound.

"All done," she said quietly when she'd finished - he had a really nice body and this was just so weird to her.

"Dawn," Angel said softly. "I know this might seem sudden but I - I really like you," he said. "I can't stop thinking about you."

Dawn tried to keep her jaw from dropping; was he being serious?

Angel leaned forward catching her lips and kissing her.

Dawn pulled back for a moment stunned before kissing him then stopping again. "Are you - Is this - Am I dreaming?"

Angel smiled and shook his head, "Trust me. Your awake."

Dawn grinned then stopped, frowning. 'What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"Buffy," Dawn replied.

Angel raised an eyebrow, "What about her?"

"Well...you guys used to and I don't know - won't she be weirded or...what if she still loves you or something?" Dawn said looking sad. She loved her sister, she did but she always got everything and now this guy she liked actually liked her too and she might not be able to because of her.

Angel raised an eyebrow, "She's got Spike, remember?" he smirked, "Or was that just a lie to get me to yourself?"

Dawn giggled, "You're right," she smiled looking at him. It had been such a short time but she thought she was actually falling or already in love. "Stay - in my room tonight?" she asked shyly...maybe that was forward. But maybe not. Its not like they were going to do anything just sleep... maybe she shouldn't have said that.

Angel grinned, "Thought you'd never ask."

Dawn breathed a sigh of relief. OK it was a good thing. She took his hand and led him to her room.


	6. It Can't Be

**Chapter 5 - It can't be**

Buffy smiled as she woke up the next morning and saw Spike lying next to her. She got out of bed and got ready then walked to the kitchen then changed her mind as she grabbed a jacket and went to the shops. She was happy, happiest she'd been in as long as she could remember and so she was going to be extra nice today - starting with making Dawnie breakfast in bed, her favourite; pancakes.

Buffy hummed as she was making the pancakes, surprised Dawn wasn't up by now. Usually she was first up and complained about Buffy sleeping in but today it was Dawn's turn to be complained at. Buffy put the pancakes on a plate then headed to Dawn's room. She smiled as she entered then stopped. Smile dropping fast. She forgot she was holding the pancakes and dropped them causing Dawn to jump awake and Angel to sit up wondering what was going on.

Dawn had forgotten momentarily and wondered what Buffy was so worked up about but then she looked at Angel and cursed closing her eyes for a second. When she opened them Buffy wasn't there. "Buffy!" Dawn called about to get out of bed, she had to explain. It wasn't really how it looked...well in a way it was but... "Hey," Angel said softly, putting an arm around Dawn's waist. "She just needs time to get used to it, let her cool down for a few minutes, OK?" he smiled kissing her cheek. Things couldn't be going better.

Spike shot up as the bedroom slammed and he saw Buffy's face, like thunder. "What's wrong?" he asked throwing clothes on then going over to her.

"Remember your little 'Dawnie has a crush' theory?" Buffy asked, receiving a nod and confused face from Spike. "How about a slightly different theory - Dawn's sleeping with him."

Spike looked stunned, "She's what?!"

"Don't make me repeat it," Buffy snapped. Dawn was a grown up yeah whatever but she didn't trust Angel especially not with Dawnie. And she didn't want to be vain or whatever but at the end of the day Buffy always heard how Angel had never moved on from her so what the hell was he playing at?

"I'm gunna kill him," Spike said matter of factly as he was about to go for the door. He didn't trust Angel at all. Angel was trouble and Dawn - she was more grown up, sure. But she still wasn't that grown up and this was all Angel's fault. He must have manipulated her or something, Spike thought.

Buffy grabbed Spike's arm lightly and shook her head, "That sounds like a great plan. But we can't."

"Why the bloody hell not?" Spike asked.

"Because I don't want to loose my sister. And if I dust him then I probably will. She won't understand we're doing it to protect her," Buffy sighed. "OK you talk to Dawn I talk to Angel."

"Can't we swap?"

Buffy shook her head, "No because you'd kill him."

"But what am I meant to say to her?" Spike sighed...this was more of a girl to girl thing and he had no sodding clue of what he was meant to say.

"Hi, how's the weather, anything," Buffy replied. "Just 'til I deal with Angel."

She didn't give Spike any more choice as she walked out the door and to Dawn's room. "I'm borrowing your boyfriend," Buffy said and was ready to drag Angel out but surprisingly he followed - gladly.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Buffy snapped at him.

Angel raised an eyebrow smirking, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play games with me, Angel." Buffy glared. "I will kill you."

"No you wouldn't because if you did that - Dawn would never talk to you again," Angel smirked. "Must be love."

Buffy shook her head, "I can't believe I ever fell for you. I can't kill you but your going to get the hell out of here."

"Come on Buff, don't be like that," he mocked. "I think it's a good thing. Me and Dawn - you and Spike, we can have double dates and picnics!" Angel chuckled.

Buffy stepped back - Buff. Only - Only Angelus called her that. It made sense... getting back at her by using Dawn...after all she did send him to hell. A simple death wouldn't just have done and even if he had tried he might not have succeeded but this? He knew it could ruin her.

"Well it took you a while," Angelus said. "I always prided you on being smart - fast. But over a week and you didn't suspect anything? Too busy with lover boy I guess...to even worry about your sister. Good job I was taking special care of her."

Buffy slammed him into the nearest wall, "When?" she asked. Angel had an angelic face, nice eyes, nice well everything but Dawn couldn't be that reckless - she wouldn't have...not on a first meet basis, surely?

"When did you sleep with my sister?" Buffy growled.

Angelus laughed but feigned a surprised face, "Buff! Come on...I have standards. For a starters your sister and for a second - it's only been a week. I don't jump a girls bones without it being at least a month," he smirked. "And honestly...what really makes you think that she could give me that kinda happy? Also your forgetting that it would be Angel who slept with her, not me and I don't really think he's that kind of guy, do you? Then again he did sleep with Darla and I thought she was mines and there's also the whole kid thing. We didn't think that could happen either so I guess Angel is just full of surprises."

Buffy felt sick. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't stake him, she'd definitely loose her sister, she knew it. But this was Angelus and at this moment Buffy had never felt this kind of hate in her whole life.

She had to let him go.

But she couldn't let him go.

If she let him go - she'd loose her sister. If she staked him - she'd also loose her sister.

Buffy made up her mind; if she staked him surely she'd speak to her sometime whereas if she was dead that wouldn't even be a possibility. Buffy pulled back her arm, clenching her knuckles and punched him. She pulled out the stake she kept on her most of the time for emergencies. "Time's up," she told him.

"You shouldn't have done that," Angelus said surpressing a smile as Dawn, who'd heard a noise ran through to see what was going on.

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled.

Spike looked at Buffy then whispered to Dawn, "I'll get her OK?"

Spike wished it was him staking Angel but Dawn wouldn't forgive Buffy is she done it so Spike wouldn't let her.

"Come on pet," Spike said going over to Buffy and leading her back to the room but for as long as she could she glared at Angelus.


	7. Nothing To Do

**Chapter 6 - Nothing To Do **

"It's not him," Buffy said panicking. The game was up now, Buffy knew it was Angelus so he didn't need Dawn anymore. She headed back to the door, "I have to stop him!"

"Buffy," Spike said softly. "Hold up, what's going on?"

"It's not Angel," Buffy pressed. "It's Angelus - I don't know how he's back but he is and he's using Dawn to get back at me."

Spike stiffened, damn he wanted to kill him! And he would just not yet.

"Are you OK?" Dawn asked worried as she went over to Angel.

Angel nodded giving a tight smile. "Sure..." he started then continued, "But I'm leaving Dawn." Dawn's face fell. "I can't stay here. You saw her - she almost killed me. I'm sorry but if I stay here I'll have to keep watching my back constantly."

Dawn shook her head, pressing a finger to his lip and giving a small smile, "Don't apologise. Just say I can come."

Angel smiled, "You'd do that?" Dawn nodded, "What about your sister?"

'She tried to kill you," Dawn replied.

Angel grinned, "I know a place, we can move in straight away," After I kill the landlord anyway Angelus thought.

Dawn nodded, "I'll go grab a bag."

"I'll go make sure we can rent the place for a little while," Angel told her.

Dawn nodded, "Hurry back," she told him. Angel nodded as Dawn gave him a quick kiss. Then Angelus smirked as he walked through the door whistling.

"Dawn, what are you doing?" Buffy, who had went to try apologise and get Dawn back on her side somehow, asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Dawn replied snarkily, grabbing up a top and throwing it into her bag then zipping it up and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Dawn I'm sorry I overreacted. Please don't do this." she said her eyes filing up with tears.

Dawn felt sorry for her; for a minute. After all her sister hardly ever cried and Dawn was or had been until Spike returned the only person she had. But then she changed her mind again...Buffy had tried to ruin her life. Dawn was never good enough for her. It was like Buffy had a thing about her not being happy - but now she had Angel and she could fix it. She could get away from her. But on the other hand, she was her sister and the only family she had.

Dawn sighed, "Bye Buffy," she said and headed to the front door and out, she didn't want to be in there with Buffy for two reasons; one through guilt which she thought was unfairly on her conscious and she didn't want to start some big argument. So she was waiting out here for Angel to come back, hoping he'd be soon.

Buffy watched the door, which Dawn had just left through. Last time Dawnie had went was when Glory had took her and she'd went into a catatonic trance but in a lot of ways this was worse. Glory had needed Dawn so they had a time to when they could save her, Glory was semi nice to her whilst she was in her company because she needed her but Angelus? Angelus could hurt her at any time and he was ten times worse.

"Hey," Spike said shaking her shoulders to make her look at him. "This may or may not be a consolation but - he won't hurt her." He said, not just to comfort her but because it was the truth. "He wants to hurt you but he's not the sort who would -" Spike sighed. "If he was going to - hurt Dawn he'd do it in front of you. Either way right now she's playing bait. He's not going to hurt her unless you're there."

Buffy nodded, looking up at him like she was the kid and he was the parent who had all the answers, "What are we supposed to do to fix it?"


	8. Something Has To Be Done

**Chapter 7 - Something has to be done**

_Hate this chapter. Had to be done, just a short one. Maybe you won't hate it as much after all you're your own critic or something lol. Next one shall be better - R and R. _

It was only two days later but that was two days Buffy hadn't had without Dawn in a while and two days that felt longer than forever. She was going spare sitting here, her thoughts leading onto other thoughts that seemed to be getting worse and worse by the second. Angel was charming sure but she didn't believe Dawn could have fell so hard so fast. Then again Dawn could be surprising - like the time her, and the rest of them, had kicked her out of her own house...and Dawn's. But Buffy had decided it must be Angelus who manipulated her but that just made things worse. Was Dawn really that naive? And if so then...what if he turned her against her for life?

Spike had finally made up his mind - if Spike killed Angelus then Dawn had to speak to Buffy, right? It wasn't her...then again Buffy wanted it so she might have thought it was some sort of plan.

But Spike decided it didn't matter anymore.

He'd lied to Buffy about the bait thing to attempt to get her to stop worrying and Buffy had surprisingly fallen for it. But it didn't matter in all honesty because when he didn't need her he'd kill her. And he didn't really need her anymore. All he needed was Buffy to believe she was still alive and she would show up.

So Spike wasn't going to wait for that to happen. Dawn could stop speaking to them for as long as she liked - at least she'd still be alive. He convinced Buffy the same thing, which hadn't been too hard because since everything had happened she'd just been like a shell...she didn't seem to be thinking for herself, Spike was telling her what to do.

The next night it was time to put things into action. Buffy had come out of her shell slightly, gearing up for a fight to really make Angelus pay. She slid a few stakes up her sleeves and holy water in her pocket - hopefully, if she got the chance, to make him suffer first.

Spike went with what he preferred best; a big sword. Spike followed their scents and they found the house. Spike looked at Buffy who nodded her head, "Ready."


	9. All just a lie

**Chapter 8 - All just a lie**

Buffy kicked the door in, and stormed through the house. Spike was semi thankful that it appeared Angelus must have killed the landlord since he didn't need inviting in, he walked in behind Buffy.

Dawn's eyes widened as she saw Buffy and Spike, she clung to Angel's side. "You're not welcome here," she told them.

"Sorry pet, came to bust up the party," Spike said hoping he could somehow get through to Dawn. "He's not who you think he is. Remember Angelus? Yeah well that's him."

Angel smirked at Spike then looked at Dawn, he was pretty sure he wouldn't even need to bother trying to convince her. Since moving in together, Dawn believed everything he said. If he'd told her the moon was really made out of cheese with a pink lama inhabiting it - she would have believed it.

Dawn looked at her sister pleadingly, "Why can't you just be happy for me?"

Buffy's heart broke for her. Buffy knew first hand what it was like falling in love with Angel, Dawn was just lucky Angelus needed her so hadn't hurt the way he had Buffy.

Before anything else was done or said, Angelus gasped. Dawn looked at him worried, she turned to Spike and Buffy, "What are you doing to him?!"

Buffy looked at him cautiously, "We're not doing anything."

"Buffy," Angel said somehow breaking past his inner demon, for the time being, "Kill me. Kill him. Finish it."

Buffy took a step back, was this part of Angelus's ploy? But then again, she knew Angel and that was definitely him. Buffy shakily held the stake in her hand and then decided to go for it.

"Buffy no!" Dawn said as she saw her sister advancing on Angel - although she didn't understand what Angel was doing telling her to kill him. Maybe he was testing her wits? Dawn was confused as hell but she knew Buffy would do.

But she never got the chance. Angelus chuckled, grabbing Buffy's wrist and twisting it so she dropped the stake

He grabbed her by the throat and said, "Lover boy says hi."

"W-what's happening?" Dawn asked, had she been so stupid all this time? That had to be Angelus right?

"Will you shut up for once?" Angelus complained, he couldn't believe he'd stuck by this plan for so long without killing her. He looked at Buffy and whispered into her ear, "Wanna hear something funny? This is all your fault. Angel had things under control until he saw you in that building and let his guard down," he smirked. "How'd you feel now?"

Spike started to advance but Angelus vamped out, "Nu uh," he said. "One more step and -" he said demonstrating as he lowered his fangs to her neck. Then chuckled again as he bit in deep. He'd waited a long time, too long for this. Spike was about to bolt forward when he saw - Dawn. With a stake, coming up behind Angelus. He gave a sad yet proud smile - it had sucked things worked out this way but there was nothing they could do about that.

Dawn winced, aiming at his heart, Angelus too caught up in Buffy's blood to sense her. Dawn closed her eyes as she plunged the stake into him. He gasped, dropping Buffy and started to turn round but didn't have have time as he turned to dust.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After Angel/Angelus had been dusted everything had changed - OK so not much on the outside but Dawn and Buffy were both pretty shaken about the incident.

He'd been the first guy she'd loved; like her sister that was creepy. And she couldn't believe she'd dusted him but it was Angelus or her sister, she didn't have time to worry about the innocent Angel trapped inside.

Buffy also found it hard - she loved Spike but it was a different love to Angel. Plus there was the obvious effects of Buffy almost being drained and could of been turned but luckily she hadn't sustained too much blood loss and thank heavens she hadn't been turned. It was still hard sometimes seeing, knowing they were different people...Angel and Angelus were different. Angelus wasn't even a person. But being in the same body and everything just made things harder.

But still she knew she'd always love Angel, even when they couldn't be together. It wasn't something she could stop. On the plus side Angelus was gone, never coming back but it still sucked, loosing Angel. They'd both been through so much - together and apart and for it to end like this...

She was glad Spike was there though. She obviously couldn't tell him any of this but he knew some stuff, he wasn't stupid so he was being extra nice.

Things with Dawn and Buffy were back to normal, as normal as they could be for these two sisters anyway and the vampire they now lived with. Things hadn't worked out perfect with the death of Angel but they were like a family now; Spike, Dawn and Buffy.

"What happened?" One of the senior partners snapped at Lindsay, "We were supposed to be getting him or our side. That's why we reverted him back to his former self! We wanted a player to balance the scales in our favour. We didn't want him dead."

"In my defence," Lindsay said not bothering that he was showing his gladness that Angel had finally been dusted. He'd always hated him, there couldn't be a better ending. "With Angel gone – it does tip the scales in our favour."

The senior partners just glared at him before disappearing. Lindsay smirked, life was good. Without Angel in the way he could now work his way up the scale of power.

**The end**

**I wrote this whole fiction a while ago and was going to change the ending because I don't like it much but I've had severe writer's block so I just decided to leave it as I had originally where it rounds it all up and lets you know how he was back and everyone's feelings kind of thing. Thank you for reading and all the reviews :) Hope you've enjoyed it. **


End file.
